


Cetagandan Hypotheticals-Hatching a Bomb

by Zoya1416



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bioweapons, Creating consensus, Everyone Lives at the Discretion of the Haut, Everyone's problem, Exposure of genocidal plot, GJARQ, Gen, Genocide, Nexus Problem, Planet Destruction, Plans for Interrogation, Press Conference, Sensory Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: In chapter 13 of GJARQ there is the horrifying revelation of what the haut had planned as the "final solution" for Barrayar: planet-wide genocide with bioweapons tied to the Barrayaran genome. Gregor has been sitting on this ever since Duv Galeni furnished him with the proof from the Cetagandan cache under Vorbarr Sultana. He's been trying to determine what to do with the information. When Miles comes to Sergyar he discusses the plot with Ekaterin, Cordelia, and Jole and no one has any immediate ideas what to recommend.Hypotheticals: What would you do if you were Gregor?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of brainstorming, as it might be done between this group on Sergyar. Which means that everything didn't come to me in a...completely organized manner. Just as you might do yourself; therefore there are contradictory and non- linear ideas because brainstorming.

1.For one thing, IMO, it couldn't happen now, as originally intended. The Barrayaran Empire is three planets, not one, and has diplomatic relations with every planet in the Nexus. They could not be completely destroyed biologically, in my opinion, in a couple of years time,  because of the widespread nature of Barrayarans. Also, medical therapy has advanced quite a bit in the how-many-decades since the haut/ghem wanted to shut the door on the nasty almost-barbarians. Even since Miles and Bel were attacked in DI medical research has still advanced on Barrayar, to say nothing from getting emergency relief supplies from Lily Durona/Beta/ etc. Even Jackson's Whole.

2.Even plagues on Barrayar could be combated, given that there was supposed to be a two year brewing period for completion of the genocide. Barrayaran medical personnel/Fleet medical officers in orbit around Barrayar or other planets could be furnished with the symptoms as they appear, even furnished as a last ditch effort from a dying medical center, and therapies created. First stand-off—symptomatic treatment as Miles/Bel had on their way to Cetaganda, but of course not getting anything from there. Even consider cryo-freeze for important people. Then attack the disease itself, once a person was stabilized.

3.Also, a considerable number of people on Komarr are half-Komarran and possibly not susceptible anyway.

**4.But along the lines of what Ivan recommended to the Arquas (actually took them apart perfectly for not having ready) in the superb "Just Another Family Dinner," by Gwynne, Gregor might take protective actions first:**

5.For example—sending the Crown Prince to foster for a bit with the CP's Komarran GP's, Laisa's parents, and making plans to have each of the princes rotate fostering there a month/couple of months at a time. And fostering for a bit on Beta with Cordelia's mother, if she was willing and not too old. Even, and most simply, in the Fleet itself, moving between the largest ships very, very quietly. That might be the best idea, almost everyone in the Fleet getting to know the Crown Prince in person, serving him proudly. The run of the ship for a child of that age could be quite a bit of fun, even if he missed his parents.

6.Barrayar did hide Gregor, of course, moving from mountain village to hamlet to individual huts, when it was almost primitive due to the TOI.

7.Gregor would have to quietly devise steps for a Regent, for heaven's sake, but could the mad Miles actually serve? He'd be willing and able to leave Barrayar to keep a debt of honor for Gregor—but would he be accepted as a Regent, mutie as he is? Ivan? Too lightweight in his history (not in his actual character or ability, as we know.) Pull Admiral Jole out of retirement—he's not that old and he could work with the Fleets better than anyone.

8\. Miles or any Regent would need immediate access to Imperial money/cash/safe houses. Further and automatic increase of ImpSec protection, until being taken up in the Fleet. Mmmm-okay, the Fleet could collect the CP directly, if he's not with them, but the safe houses and money still have to exist, throughout the empire, to hide whatever is necessary to prepare for a Regency. I think Miles likes the idea of fake identities and clothes for any season, too, in multiple location for any potential Regent plus the CP, plus, I don't know, clothes for the younger prince and princesses as well.

The younger children would actually be more vulnerable, as well as Laisa, because they would be on Barrayar. They definitely need to move and hide if there is chaos.

Since they are planning Imperial safe houses anyway, they might as well go for the max. Rat bars, water? If the Empress and family were absolutely forced to flee into the night, they'd be ready. Dramatic, but who knows? Cordelia had to use such a cache while retrieving Miles, of course. Weapons. Okay, Miles, Ivan, and Jole plan for the whole survivalist thing. If a plague took Gregor and Laisa the younger children would be vulnerable. If there were various counts dead, as well, things would be a bit-chaotic. Civil war is not out of the question-plans within plans, as it were, rescuing as many of the Emperor's family as possible. Not for a short time, either, until it was clear that the trail of blood from Cetaganda had been broken.

Oh, hell, how about the Vorkosigan, Vorpatril and Jole families?-This is getting way too paranoid, and they will plan whatever they want to. Miles can plot away, but we will stop here. (Miles, you know, would have Elli alerted if for some reason a Fleet vessel is not near to hand. Ship crews dying so can't come. Etc.) AS I SAID, Miles can plot away, but we must move on.

9.Considering moving a few ships heavy on the nuclears a little closer to Cetaganda, but not quite close enough to alarm them.

Also, making sure that heavy doses of the fleets stayed the other side of the wormhole, which they usually are anyway, and that 5-space physicists were constantly reevaluating the possibilities of someone trying wormhole closure a la Komarr and responding to any slight fluctuations. From both sides of every wormhole in the Empire.

On Barrayar itself, once the Imperial succession was protected:

10.Having Duv Galeni research the Cetagandan plans in a minute detail as he can. Possibly someone loathed the haut because their grandfather, great uncle was executed. I think the human factor must apply to haut and ghem, post-human as they consider themselves. They have lasting capacities for hatred, that we know from canon in Cetaganda and CVA. Haut Moira probably isn't the only one, and there should be others besides her. Raise the stakes by offering immediate asylum to any Cetagandan who wants to flee. (after they're suitably quarantined and questioned, of course.) Suggest that again, the Nexus consider similar measures.

**11.Getting ready with press conferences Nexus wide to expose the obvious corollary--if Cetaganda was willing and able to destroy an entire civilization—an entire planet—with tools keyed to their genome it could, and probably had, created such bioweapons for every single civilization in the Nexus. Even the—subspecies? mutant? sentient non-human? Guppy, who was in no way Barrayaran, almost died from the melting-bioweapon on board the ship in DI—just one of the haut weapons commonly available, by haut testimony, not what has been further developed secretly. He was only saved because of the temperature control/water movement in his tank.**

**This poison was spread by simple direct touch. What is there weaponized to be spread over wider areas?**

**Broadcast the truth, over and over again, with details added.We all exist at the discretion of the haut.**

12.Preparing this as a background for laying charges in the Interstellar Judiciary Court if Cetaganda ever moved one step out of line, getting Nexus accord with Barrayar, and possibly background diplomatic negotiations on what trade blockades with Cetaganda might look like. Of what each culture/subculture might do to determine its own risk from them.

13.Also, steps to be taken, if it ever seemed necessary, or right now: putting Cetagandan embassies on Barrayar, Komarr, and Sergyar under restricted movements, not yet lockdown, but quarantining every single spaceflight from Cetaganda to evaluate for bioweapons. Not exactly house arrest, just thorough investigation...any Ceta, ghem or haut, to be accompanied by Barrayaran soldiers everywhere. Only if need be. For their own protection after the press conference, of course.  


Dr. Weddell and his professional heirs would fall on this task with glee. Locating the Barrayaran genome (it's all previously been mapped)attached to other molecules would be the way to go, possibly finding it with fluorescent glow as in Memory. Then isolating the chemicals the genome has been tied to. Broadcasting the finding of any such molecule as it's determined to be of non-Barrayaran origin. Although the bioweapons have probably been hidden inside an innocuous shell. Sigh.

Okay, this would take a long time, but even at the beginning you could broadcast again what the Cetas plans were and strongly suggest that every planet devise their own screening tools. With vid help from Barrayar.

Trade difficulties, meh, but a good start to finding if those weapons were anywhere outside Eta Ceta. I would start testing inside the Residence first, then out to the Council of Counts, the rest of Vorhartung Castle. It would be gold to find anything.

The whole city of Vorbarr Sultana, let along the rest of the planet—mmm—I would work on the Nexus to demand the Cetas reveal all. To begin with I'd question all the haut and ghem available in the Empire. Especially any elderly haut or ghem who ever touched the Empire, or their descendants. On Barrayar, then working to Komarr and Sergyar. Just question. I'd have them dressed in bio-suits while interviewing, for precautions.

I might actually put the embassies under lockdown and start with mild interference with Cetagandans in the embassies and increase slowly, trying again to form a consensus in the Nexus.  


14.Also, ImpSec has to consider measures (not to use, just to form an potential algorithm, truly! I swear! Completely hypothetical!) for “enhanced interrogation” of haut ambassadors, or any high-ranking haut that could be suspected. Perhaps I've taken this idea a bit too far, but procedures could be devised. Irritating, not dangerous. Perhaps you think it's not far enough.

—a step possibly to be condemned by the Nexus, (wusses!) certainly but with any hint of knowledge from any haut or ghem not really unfair. Not anything approaching fast-penta, because that would trigger IJC complaints.

But if and when I had the embassies under interrogation, I would never use physical touch. At all. Ever. You have to think that if such bioweapons were unleashed, Cetaganda would take steps to recall its ambassadors immediately, or have at least have their protocols for immediate evacuation. Someone has to know something about what would trigger emergency withdrawal plans.

15.”Enhanced” would only mean—if the Cetagandans were able to be gathered in one place like their embassies to treat all together by disturbing their exquisite senses—Their sense of smell by foul odors—piss or sewer smells never killed anybody, to say nothing of skunks—hey, park them in Ankh-Morpork close to the river!  :-D 

  
I'd rotate the smell varieties just to prevent acclimation, ramping up as needed.

Mess with other senses as well, vision, hearing, by randomly fluctuating light levels and flashes, irritating music or noise, but not too loud-still in keeping with Nexus Judiciary standards. Very mild fluctuations, really. A touch too loud or bright, occasionally. Really mild, truly only annoying, but—constant, and random as needed.

I wouldn't interfere with their nutrition—at all. But I would mess with the visual presentation/decoration. Carrots and radishes NOT carved to look like crustaceans are still nutritious, and you don't have to lay out rice or couscous one grain at a time. Oh, but I would glop it down!

17.Absolutely, completely normal calorie/protein/carb/vitamin amounts. Absolutely. Sloppy, soggy vegetables don't kill anybody, as wouldn't boring, completely unspiced food. Butter a little rancid, but—nothing the IJC could point to. I might not even change the smell of good cooking there. Fresh-baked bread or desserts they can't get. Then serve it stale and dry as a rock. Won't kill them! Just to make going back to their skunky-smelling quarters that much more repulsive by contrast. Having an opportunity to earn regularly decorated meals might break them down easier. Even tea. Chocolate truffles, if it were me :-D

18.No physical isolation, either. If I were actually picking anyone up for detention I wouldn't isolate anyone at all. Complete openess. Take the doors off everything, even the toilets—Marilac would come back to bite them in the back, big time. Although the tendency to send in a few rat bars every now and again might be pondered. One day a week on field rations wouldn't kill anybody...

19.Never, ever, laying a physical hand on anyone, in the dear and beloved evil Cetagandan tradition itself. Again—someone must know what was planned, or how such weapons were to be delivered, as per Ekaterin. Drones and automated ships, per Jole, are good to protect planets, but they don't detect the actual way the weapon would go in or be triggered. Somewhere there must be the orders for launching the plagues, somewhere there must be the caches, and somewhere the method.

20.Anyway, these hypothetical only, I swear! plans must exist in the bowels of ImpSec.

21.Or don't do any of that at all, just put all the embassies and all of their communications under more continuous surveillance. Maybe the diplomatic corps were to be sacrificed for Cetaganda's greater good. Somewhere are the orders.

Yes, these are ghem and haut to resist alteration in their environment, probably. But you can make it as difficult for them as as legally possible. This is not torture. It's a threat.

21.All in aid of getting Cetaganda to stop its bio-destructive planning, destroy current stock-piles, submit to Nexus-wide joint inspections, with, oh, I don't know, embargoes and boycotts as a threat. Cetaganda is an evil empire, certainly, but it only has a finite, if very large, amount of destructive capability. It needs trade with the Nexus, and it desperately needs to present itself as more modern/less lethal/ than primitive, aggressive, Barrayar.

22.Plus the haut dearly want to be seen much as artists (apparently effete artists) setting the very high bar for culture, not as an empire capable and willing to develop planet-wide genocide. The ghem serve the haut, but even they have to reflect that all of them are hostage to the haut.

23.Anyway, that is my speculation on how to contain and moderate the revelation/ fall-out from the bombshell information Gregor is holding onto, and neutralize the threat. I'd love to see him just exposing the Cetas for who they are, for their twisted hearts. I'd love to use it as a prelude to breaking Cetaganda back to the quaint little artists they should be. these are hypothetical only, I swear! plans must exist in the bowels of ImpSec.

 **24.OH HELL! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! STOP THE PRESSES! To hell with all this nuanced and careful dialogue and slightly increased pressure-the first thing that would happen is that people would start rioting at the Cetagandan embassies. YES.** Or attacking any Ceta that they saw. On all three planets. So-give them warning to get all their people inside the embassy (not letting any leave via the spaceport)-and protect the hell out of the embassy with the army in place. Nothing except stunners, tear gas, smoke grenades, sonics, the whole old non-lethal array and more added. Nets to throw over people and sleeping gas for all I know. But... would you arm them with nerve disruptors just in case they break through and are trying to attack the (reluctant, I know) defenders.

Or would the army revolt, break into the compound itself and massacre everyone there? Then turn on Gregor because he's been hiding this news for _how_ long? And are there any Counts who are taking advantage of this truly bombshell revelation, Sire?

Gregor needs to be super-aware of this possible outcome. That's what the safe-houses are for. The family goes into hiding before the press conference.

**OKAY--ALL THIS INTERROGATION HAS TO BE DONE BEFORE THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

 

Gregor needs to get all the information he can-get impSec to massively investigate, and put pressure on the Cetas-just starting at one of the enhanced levels, I'm sorry to say, but to get as much information as possible-ummm -they can't be as subtle. Guy Allegre needs to find every Ceta on all three planets, that he possibly can. Sorry, Nexus. It's a case of planetary survival.

So-to expel all the Cetas, after interrogation,  hoping you had all you needed? Mostly trying to convince other worlds to take a good hard look, and for heaven's sake please don't take it the wrong way, we're not the old bad Barrayarans. Except that they were, a little. Only a couple of broken fingers, when the fast penta gave out. Allegre stands like a brick wall threatening his own examiners on Barrayar, and made ImpSec on Komarr and Sergyar follow his lead.

 **OH HELL AGAIN**. Barrayarans throughout the Nexus are going to start attacking the Cetas. And they both have diplomatic relations on every world in the Nexus.

So, anyway, umm—what would you do if you were Gregor?

**OKAY...**

**Gregor is a great communicator and diplomat. He's able to pound agreements out of opponents and to get trade agreements which surprise and annoy even the Komarrans. He will give a speech tailored for the Nexus as well as Barrayar.**

I'm extrapolating a bit, but I think this is truly Gregor, as he began to be in Vor Game. He'll get the Cetas away, after whatever information he can get, then give his speech which says, essentially, "We were a people who ruled by wars. Now we need to be a people who rule by peace." I think that he does talk down an ugly crowd. He shows them how they can spend their energy on finding caches or delivery systems, with proper precautions, and Dr. Weddell or his more diplomatic spokesman will have sampling tools to find any loose pieces of genome anywhere which is attached to other molecules.  All right, that may be pushing it, but Dr. Weddell will show them the process so far. Gregor will announce that every clinic, small or large, is going to be immediately upgraded for larger emergencies. The Council of Counts will not protest this, even if half of it will come out of their revenues, because everyone will be happier. 

 

Most importantly, he will have sent private messages to every consulate, Barrayaran and Cetagandan warning that there will be a, yes, bombshell announcement, which is going to inflame feelings and they should GET THE HELL BACK TO THE EMBASSY OR TO THEIR SHIPS. He will also, because this is Gregor, have sent messages to the head of the local police authorities in the cities with the embassies, warning that something is coming down.

Because he is Gregor, Vorbarr Sultana teeters on the edge of riot, but does not break. He talks to the people every day, for weeks, telling them how things are going to go in the Nexus accords, when they will be, what they will gain.

He talks the Nexus down, too, as the man who personally kept Barrayar from destabilizing, and gains legitimacy to put those pressures on the Cetas, and that's where we will end.

Or, at least, that's my hopeful ending...maybe. It really is like hatching a bomb. Or birthing one, with all the mess and uncertainty, oh, and the risk of bleeding and death...Hmmm. Welp, that's as far as I can go.

 

So, speaking brightly and casually cheerful, "What do YOU think Gregor should do?"

 


End file.
